To Murder and Love
by dorawarrior
Summary: Alternate storyline to the Dark Brotherhood, might be a wierd kind of love for some of you, and a bit of surprises in here constructive criticism is appreciated. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_So let's start over. From now on, you and I will be the best of friends!_

The Khajiit's words echoed through Arvina's head endlessly. The young Imperial remembered M'raaj-Dar's harsh treatment of her, then his sincerity when he had apologised after the Adamus Phillida assignment and finally, the shock, hurt, betrayed look that the Khajiit gave her when he realised she poisoned him.

Arvina wept at the memory of that. She loved the people the Cheydinhal sanctuary. She remembered when she first arrived, how warmly they all had welcomed her.

Except one.

She saw the Khajiit scowling at her from the shadows. She tried to approach him but was harshly rejected.

'The Tenets prevent me from killing you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you,' he had said harshly, before leaving.

While the encounter had left her stunned and slightly dejected, the other members had quickly made her feel right at home. When she was not on assignment, she was trading jokes with Gogron, discussing assassination techniques with Telaendril, comparing her achievements and cooking with Antoinetta Marie and learning from Teinavaa, Ocheeva and Vincente. She developed a bond with them quickly.

However, it was M'raaj-Dar that intrigued her the most. The Khajiit kept to himself most of the time and not much was known about him. She often tried to talk to him while purchasing items from him but was always rebuked harshly.

Arvina did not understand why the Khajiit treated her so, but she also could not understand why she felt so hurt and depressed every time he rebuked her.

She tried to impress him with her skills and continued success within the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood, she tried to charm him with her child-like naivety and curiosity and she tried winning his approval by learning some magicka and hand-to-hand combat skills that he was so proficient at.

Each time, she was rejected.

By the time she received the Adamus Philida mission, she gave up hope of ever befriending M'raaj-Dar.

After she had assassinated Phillida, she had received the order to Purify the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. She had felt so frightened, and did not know what to do.

Then, it happened.

M'raaj-Dar had apologized to her and asked to start over. She had agreed most gratefully that she forgot about the Purification.

In the following days, Arvina spent nearly all her time with the Khajiit. They trained together in hand-to-hand combat skills, studied magicka together, talked and joked together.

The other family members had been most surprised but pleased at the sudden change of behaviour in M'raaj-Dar. They all were glad that any hostility within the sanctuary had vanished. An aura of happiness permeated the dark walls of the sanctuary. But alas, it would not last…

Arvina was going to the nearby shop in Cheydinhal to buy some food to replenish the sanctuary's supplies when she suddenly felt a familiar chill down her spine as she passed the chapel. She turned and saw Lucien Lachance standing in the shadows of the chapel. She silently approached him.

'Why has the sanctuary not been Purified?' demanded Lucien in a cold voice.

Arvina clapped her hands to her mouth, she had completely forgotten about it.

'I forgot…'

'You forgot?' repeated Lucien incredulously. 'How could you forget something as important as this? The traitor resides in the sanctuary; you must Purify it before he strikes again.'

Arvina trembled and suddenly spoke up. 'The traitor can't be in the sanctuary! Ocheeva and Teinavaa have served you and the Dark Brotherhood from childhood, they have been nothing but loyal and have even ask me to kill a friend who had betrayed the Shadowscales. Vincente has served the Dark Brotherhood for three hundred years, why should he betray it now? Antoinetta is too infatuated with you to even think of betraying the Brotherhood. Gogron is too big and clumsy to remain undetected for so long if he was the traitor! Telaendril couldn't be the traitor because she spends so much time traveling, I know because M'raaj-Dar showed me a spell that can show me what every member of the Cheydinhal sanctuary is doing, and he can't be the traitor bcause he hasn't left the sanctuary for the last two years!'

Lucien's eyes narrowed dangerously and before Arvina realised what was happening, he had seized by the throat and pinned her up against the chapel wall. 'If the situation were not so dire, I would have killed you,' he growled. 'You will do as you are told, or I shall I kill you and do it myself. I might start with your precious cat. You think I don't know your feelings for him?'

He released her, and Arvina slumped back against the wall.

'Personally I think it's disgusting: an Imperial pining after a Khajiit,' Lucien spat. 'If the Purification is not completed in the following week, I will kill you and carry it out myself. You understand?'

Arvina nodded weakly.

And so she had started the Purification.

She took them all out one by one. Gogron with poison, Telaendril with an arrow to the head just as she was leaving Cheydinhal, Teinavaa with a stab to the throat, Ocheeva in the back while she had been training, Antoinetta Marie by poisoning one of her horrible cooking, Vincente by stabbing his heart with Sufferthorn as he slumbered but she could not find it in her heart to kill M'raaj-Dar outright.

She had hidden the bodies well and cleaned up all the blood and mess, so there was nothing suspicious for M'raaj-Dar to see other than the fact that the sanctuary was completely empty except for Schemer, the pet rat, the Dark Guardian, Arvina and himself.

'Where's everyone?' he asked.

'Out,' Arvina replied.

'Even Vincente?' he asked.

Cursing under her breath, Arvina wildly made up a story. 'Vincente fed last night and went out. He said something about wanting to get some fresh air.'

They both stared at each other, Arvina praying to Sithis that M'raaj-Dar would buy it.

He did.

'Well, after three hundred years in the Sanctuary I suppose he would want some fresh,' he commented, chuckling.

Arvina relaxed slightly.

'Let's get something to eat,' she said.

The Khajiit nodded and followed her into the living quarters.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar ate silently at the table. When they had finished, Arvina got up to pour them both some mead.

Her back turned to M'raaj-Dar; Arvina quietly slipped some poison into the Khajiit's drink.

She placed the goblet before him and the Khajiit picked it up quietly and brought it up close to his mouth when he paused.

'Is something wrong?' he asked, concern in his voice.

Arvina blinked and realised that a tear had found its way down her cheek.

'Nothing,' she answered. 'I'm just so happy…that we're friends.'

The Khajiit smiled broadly, and raised his goblet.

'To everlasting friendship.'

And he drained his goblet.

Something within Arvina died.

Now, alone in the tent on Gnoll Mountain, after she had assassinated Havilstein Hoar-Blood, she felt lonelier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She wept bitterly as she thought of all those who had trusted her and treated her like family had died by her hands.

She felt a wet nose poking her questioningly. She looked up at Schemer, who had followed her when she had left the Sanctuary. The rat had shown nothing but trust in her and is her only reminder of the family she once had. She cuddled the furry animal quietly.

Suddenly, Schemer twisted out of her hold and ran out the tent, squeaking. Arvina followed quickly in fear of losing him. But that was unlikely, as Schemer was highly intelligent (for a rat anyway) and would never run off.

She saw a robed figure in the snow walking towards her, carrying Schemer in its arm. At first, she thought it was Lucien Lachance, but when she saw who it was, she felt a tremor of disbelief, joy and fear run down her spine. Only one word escaped her mouth.

'M'raaj-Dar?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

my first oblivion fanfic, i've always been a fan of M'raaj-Dar and i thought there weren't enough strories putting him in a good light so this is my little contribution

i'll work on the next chapter soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. thank you for reviews and support. it really motivated me to finish this chapter faster. thanks for the support.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

M'raaj-Dar and Arvina sat facing each other in the tent. A heavy silence hung between them.

Arvina wanted to say something, _anything_ to end the silence. However, seeing the Khajiit's expressionless face, she could not say anything.

As for M'raaj-Dar, he did not know whether to feel betrayed, angry, elated or sad. He had lost the only family he had ever known since he was exiled by his people at the hands of the one whom he had come to care for.

Finally, he spoke.

'I understand why you did what you did.'

Arvina started, trying to say something in response but the words would not come.

The Khajiit studied her expression silently.

'You know then?' Arvina finally asked in a small voice.

M'raaj-Dar nodded silently.

He thought back of the events that had changed both their lives.

M'raaj-Dar had decided to leave the Sanctuary for awhile to help Arvina with the shopping.

He casted a chameleon spell before emerging from the well. He had to blink several times to get use the bright glare of the sun. Eventually he began to walk around town unseen, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his fur. As he passed the chapel, he suddenly heard Arvina's voice.

As he went closer to check, he saw Arvina was talking to an Imperial. Arvina was gesturing agitatedly and suddenly, the Imperial seized her by the throat and slammed her up the wall. M'raaj-Dar was about to come to Arvina's aid when he heard the Imperial spoke. It was Lucien Lachance.

He began to creep closer to the pair so that he can hear what they were saying. Eventually he caught the words: '…start with your precious cat. You think I don't know your feelings for him?'

M'raaj-Dar froze.

The next words caused anger to rise within him, but he controlled himself to stay hidden. The Imperial had released Arvina and had spat the hurtful words at her. 'Personally I think it's disgusting: an Imperial pining after a Khajiit. If the Purification is not completed in the following week, I will carry it out myself. You understand?'

The Purification.

M'raaj-Dar knew the term well and the shock caused his anger to subside. _He's telling…no, he's ordering Arvina to kill us all? How could this be, we have been nothing but loyal to him_, thought M'raaj-Dar. He looked towards Arvina, the poor girl was sobbing on the ground. He wanted to comfort her very much, but the Sanctuary was in danger and there was a chance that Lucien might be around watching.

Still invisible, he ran back to the Sanctuary.

He immediately went to see Vincente. The vampire was the oldest and most experienced member of the Sanctuary, he would know what to do. What he had not expected however was the vampire to nod gravely and said he already knew. 'You knew?' M'raaj-Dar had hissed. 'You knew and you didn't tell anyone?'

Vincente sighed quietly.

'Ungolim and the other Speakers all detest Lachance,' he began. 'When the murders began, they immediately suspected him. I can't blame them as most of them were found dead near his territory. Lucien obviously felt threatened and the only way he could absolve himself of suspicion was to suggest the Purification of his own sanctuary.'

'How could he be so selfish?' cried M'raaj-Dar. 'We must warn the others!'

'No, we can't,' said Vincente, blocking M'raaj-Dar way. 'We must allow the Purification to happen.'

M'raaj-Dar just stared at him as though he was insane, which probably was true.

'You mean we must let Arvina kill us all?' he asked in a shaking voice. 'Do you have any idea how that would tear her up?'

Suddenly, Vincente smiled.

'Amazing,' he said.

'What is?' asked M'raaj-Dar.

'You know she's about to kill us all and yet you are only worried that it might affect her,' Vincente explained.

M'raaj-Dar could not think of anything to say that.

'Now listen tom me, M'raaj-Dar,' Vincente said with urgency in his voice. 'I know you will not like it but you have to do this. You must allow her to kill the others. But do not let her kill you. You must look as though she has killed you.'

'What if she attacks me outright?' asked M'raaj-Dar.

'She won't,' answered Vincente. 'If her bond with you is as strong as I think it is she won't. She'll probably attempt to poison you.'

'After…after it's over, follow Arvina and keep her safe and at the same time, try to find out who the real traitor is, understand?'

M'raaj-Dar nodded numbly.

'Good,' said Vincente.

'What about you?' asked M'raaj-Dar abruptly.

'What about me?'

'Are you going to let her kill you?'

'I have absolutely no intention of doing so.'

'What?'

'You must clean up after me, make sure it looks as though I'm sleeping or she'll probably be suspicious.'

It took a few minutes before M'raaj-Dar realised what Vincente was going to do.

Vincente had pulled out a dagger and was examining it closely.

'No, Vincente! You can't do this!' cried M'raaj-Dar.

'Why not? I had a good long run,' he said, while taking of his shirt. 'Once the Sanctuary is Purified, I'll have lost the people I love.'

'But once I find out who the real traitor is, the Sanctuary will be restored.'

'Don't you understand? It's not the Sanctuary that I love; it's the _people_ within it. After three hundred years, I don't think I can stand the thought of leaving here. No, it is only fitting that I end my life here. I hope you understand.'

M'raaj-Dar nodded silently.

Vincente placed the tip of the dagger near his heart over his bare chest.

He looked at M'raaj-Dar and smiled.

'Spill some blood for me, dear Brother.'

And so M'raaj-Dar had been forced to watch from the shadows as Arvina killed the other members of the Sanctuary.

When there was no one else left, he pretended to have just come down from the well and ran into her.

'Where's everyone?' he asked. He quietly looked around the Sanctuary. She was good, he found himself thinking, there was not a single thing that would have indicated the horrific events that had happened here.

'Out,' Arvina had replied.

M'raaj-Dar looked at her. _Is that the best you can do?_

'Even Vincente?' _Let's see what you can up with._

He can see her struggling internally to find an excuse.

She spouted some nonsense about Vincente feeding and wanting some fresh air.

_You disappoint me._

He pretended to believe her.

When she had been about to poison him, he sniffed the liquid within the goblet.

_Such an obvious poison, it's almost as if you want me to know._

Then, just before he had pretended to drink it, he saw a tear running down Arvina's cheek.

'Is something wrong?' he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

_I know this must be hard for you, Arvina._

'Nothing, I'm just so happy…that we're friends.' she had said in a choky voice.

_I'm sorry I must add a little bit more to your burden, but I promise I'll make it up to you._

He raised his goblet. 'To everlasting friendship.'

After Arvina left, he got up and took one last look around the Sanctuary before leaving. The thought that he may not return there saddened him greatly. And so, casting the Deathly Visage spell on himself, he followed Arvina.

Arvina looked at him after hearing his story. 'I…I see.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through all this, Arvina.' said M'raaj-Dar quietly.

'So do you know who the traitor is?' asked Arvina. M'raaj-Dar shook his head. He had been investigating and still had no clue as to who the traitor might be.

Sighing, M'raaj-Dar said. 'I should go, it wouldn't do if Lachance found out I was still alive.'

'No!' cried Arvina, grabbing the Khajiit's arm. 'Please, stay here with me. Just for tonight please.'

M'raaj-Dar tried to keep out the sorrow and longing out of his voice. 'I can't, Arvina. If Lachance finds out…'

'Please…' whispered Arvina, sobbing quietly while still holding on to him tightly. 'I lost you once, now that I've found you…I don't think I can the stand the thought of waking up tomorrow and not finding you here, that it was all a dream.'

A silence followed.

M'raaj-Dar gathered her into his arms and held her comfortingly. 'Well, the blizzard is getting stronger; I guess I have nowhere to go for awhile.'

Arvina chuckled weakly and leant into his embrace. 'Looks like Schemer doesn't want to be left out.'

M'raaj-Dar looked down and found that the rat had nestled himself comfortably between the two of them.

They both chuckled quietly. M'raaj-Dar held the still sobbing Imperial girl in his arms as he inwardly he grieved for those he had lost and rejoiced for the one he had found.

At least for this one night, surrounded by the falling snow, they had each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there you have it, the second chapter. i must warn you that there is quite a bit of Lucien bashing in the story as i never really forgave him for making me Purify the sanctuary. anyway i'll do the third one soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

Finally could update. sorry for taking so long...--

Chapter 3

Arvina rode Shadowmere to Bravil with a sense of purpose. She had to kill this Bosmer called Ungolim. She thought back of what had happened a few days back.

M'raaj-Dar had accompanied her to Nornal and had read the letter Lucien had left in the sunken chest there.

Upon reading the target's name, M'raaj-Dar had an uneasy look on his face.

'The name sounds familiar,' he had mused. 'Arvina, I think it would be best that you didn't immediately kill this mer. Try to find out more about him.'

'Why?' Arvina had asked.

'Something about this just doesn't feel right,' M'raaj-Dar had answered. 'Be careful.'

Before long, Arvina can smell the foul odour that always precedes Bravil. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before leaving Shadowmere at the stable to enter the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'raaj-Dar was riding his own steed swiftly from Nornal towards Bravil. He had asked Arvina to go without him. After she had left, he had explored the submerged interior of the Ayleid ruin. Using a combination of the night-eye spell, water breathing and life detection spell had made it easy. He could find nothing amiss in the ruins, it was unoccupied and there were no signs of life within it.

As he dried himself in front of the entrance, he pondered upon the name Ungolim. The name sounded familiar. Where had he heard it?

Looking back at the entrance, he spotted something hanging on a jagged piece of rock just a little inside the entrance.

Looking closer, he saw it was a piece of cloth as black as night itself.

_The Black Hand _thought M'raaj-Dar at once.

Seizing it, he brought it close to his nose.

During Lachance's rare visits to the Sanctuary, M'raaj-Dar had always been able to identify him from the others because of his scent. The scent was like that of a cold rattlesnake poised for a kill.

The smell the hit his nostrils however, made him recoil. The smell of death and decay bombarded his sensitive nose. 'Whose scent is that?' he gasped out loud.

He took in deep gulp of fresh air to calm himself.

From the scent, he knew it was not Lucien who planted the dead-drop. Did Lucien use a courier? Unlikely, very few people knew where Lucien lived. Hell, even he didn't know until Arvina told him.

Whatever it was, M'raaj-Dar knew that he had to get Arvina fast to tell her that it wasn't Lucien who planted the dead-drop.

Mounting his horse, he sped towards Bravil.

As he rode, questions flitted in and out of his mind.

The scent his smelled on the cloth was so evil that it repulsed him. True, being assassins, all Dark Brotherhood members weren't saints but they were just doing their jobs, but _this _scent told him that the person who planted the dead-drop was just evil and probably insane.

Whoever it was, it was not Lucien. M'raaj-Dar knew he had to hurry and stop Arvina from killing this Ungolim.

_Ungolim…_

_Ungolim and the other Speakers…_

_Ungolim…Speakers…detest Lucien_

Suddenly it hit him.

Ungolim was a member of the Dark Brotherhood; Vincente mentioning his name had proved that. He must be a powerful figure in the Brotherhood.

Another realisation struck him.

Vincente had said Ungolim and the other Speakers, that had to mean that Ungolim was either a Speaker himself or the Listener, and seeing that Vincente had mention Ungolim's name, M'raaj-Dar was prepared to bet that Ungolim was the Listener.

Kicking his horse, M'raaj-Dar made his horse gallop even faster towards Bravil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arvina simply hated Bravil. It was rundown, beggars swarmed the street and the foul smell that hung over the entire city was driving her mad.

She had only been there for a day and she was already dying to leave.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she saw that the sun was already setting. She quickly cast a spell of invisibility before heading to the Lucky Old Lady statue. Casting the spell brought back memories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Relax and concentrate, that's the key for every Illusion spell,' said M'raaj-Dar._

_Arvina was trying to cast an invisibility spell but kept failing miserably. She nodded at M'raaj-Dar's words and tried again. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she focused all her magicka into turning her body transparent._

'_That's right,' said M'raaj-Dar excitedly, as Arvina body began to fade away. _

_Encouraged, Arvina concentrated harder, only to reappear with a 'poof'._

_M'raaj-Dar sighed. 'You were too tense again.'_

_Arvina nodded, then suddenly swayed where she stood, feeling light-headed._

_She would have fell if it were not for a pair of muscular, furry and incredibly strong Khajiit arms holding her up._

'_Lets rest for awhile,' said M'raaj-Dar. 'Casting spells continuously can be extremely draining.'_

_Arvina nodded, feeling nervous as the Khajiit held her._

'_M'raaj-Dar,' she said wearily._

_The Khajiit's ears perked up, a sign that he was listening._

'_Thank you for teaching me,' she said as she leaned into the Khajiit's chest._

_She could here the Khajiit's heartbeat quicken. She felt worried that he would push her away._

_Then, the very arms that she feared would push her away wrapped themselves around her and her hear was filled with joy._

_Being in the Khajiit's embrace made her feel safe, warm, happy and calm. Without thinking, she closed her eyes, thinking about the spell M'raaj-Dar was teaching her._

_She looked up at the Khajiit and saw that his eyes were shut and that he was actually purring. She wanted to kiss him right there and then, but how the hell does an Imperial kiss a Khajiit?_

_She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of: casting the invisibility spell._

_She closed her eyes, praying that it would work._

_Suddenly, Gogron's voice boomed out across the Sanctuary._

'_Erm…why are you hugging the air M'raaj-Dar?'_

_Arvina hear M'raaj-Dar gasped and cried out happily. 'You've done it!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The memory made Arvina smile as she leaned against a wall facing the Lucky Old Lady statue, invisible to all.

The last of the sun's rays were sinking over the horizon and right on cue, a well-dressed Bosmer appeared, walking toward the statue.

Arvina's eyes narrowed as the Bosmer walked up to the statue. She had been observing this Wood Elf for the past two days and could find nothing strange about him that would make M'raaj-Dar nervous. She knew his name was Ungolim, he was a rich Mer, had a snobbish attitude and she could no longer find a reason why she should put off killing him any longer.

She drew out Sufferthorn quietly.

Immediately Ungolim drew out the bow from his back, fixed an arrow into it and sent it flying in her general direction.

_Damn the sharp ears the Wood Elves_ thought Arvina angrily as the arrow lodged itself into the wall behind her just two feet away to her left.

She ran at the Wood Elf swiftly, still invisible.

Ungolim fired another arrow at her.

She dodged and within seconds, she was right up on Ungolim and swung her dagger at his throat.

Just as she swung, the invisibility spell broke and that was all Ungolim needed to duck under the blow.

Dropping his bow, he unsheathed the silver shortsword at his belt and was bearing down her.

Arvina dodged his swings with great difficulty; she had not expected the Bosmer to be very good at defending himself.

Ungolim struck out with his unarmed hand and sent Arvina sprawling to the ground. Raising his sword for the kill, he charged at her fallen form.

And suddenly he found Sufferthorn lodged in his throat. As he fell choking on his blood, he realised what happened. The bitch that tried to kill him had threw Sufferthorn right at his throat.

_Sithis save me _were his last thoughts as he died.

Breathing heavily, Arvina drew Sufferthorn from Ungolim's throat and wiped it clean. She was about to leave when she felt that familiar chill down her spine. She turned and saw Lucien watching her with wide horrified eyes.

'You bitch!' he roared. 'What have you done! You've just killed the Listener! Like you killed some of the members of the Black Hand itself! They now think you've been acting on my orders! I must kill you!'

He drew his blade and ran at her before she could even argue with him. She dodged his swing but stumbled and fell. Within seconds she found Lucien on top of her, his weapon at her throat.

Arvina expected to die right there and then when Lucien was sent sailing backwards by a powerful punch. Arvina looked up and saw M'raaj-Dar standing over her, his eyes blazing with fury.

Lucien stared up at him with fear in his eyes. 'No, you're supposed to be dead.'

Growling, M'raaj-Dar leapt on Lucien and rained blows, scratches and bites upon him.

Lucien lay there, bleeding and cowering before the wrath of the Khajiit.

'You owe us an explanation, Lachance,' hissed M'raaj-Dar angrily.

'That bitch had been killing off members of the Black Hand,' spat Lucien defiantly. 'Now they think I've been ordering her to do so. I have to kill her to prove my innocence.'

'Just like you killed off your own Sanctuary to save your own pathetic skin!' roared M'raaj-Dar, striking Lucien's face.

As the Imperial lay there, spitting out a few teeth, Arvina approached quietly. 'What's going on M'raaj-Dar?'

'Someone had been switching your dead-drops, Arvina,' said M'raaj-Dar. 'Switching it so that your targets have been members of the Black Hand.'

Arvina gasped. 'How can that be! I didn't know!'

'I know,' said M'raaj-Dar. Looking down at Lucien, he spat. 'Tell us where the next dead-drop is Lachance, so that we can find the real traitor.'

'Are you insane!' screamed Lucien. 'My life is in danger and you want to go on a detective work! We can kill her instead to buy me more time to find the real traitor.'

M'raaj-Dar seized him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall. 'You've already sold your entire Sanctuary to buy yourself time,' growled the Khajiit. 'I don't care if you die or not but I will find the traitor and you're going to help me or I will turn you in to the Black Hand myself.'

Lucien's eyes widened. He gasped something. M'raaj-Dar released him so that he could speak.

'Anvil, it's in Anvil,' he gasped. 'Behind the city lake in a barrel.'

'Good. Let's go Arvina.' said M'raaj-Dar.

'Wait!' cried Lucien. 'If you find the traitor, please let me know, so that I can turn him in and stop them from hunting me.'

M'raaj-Dar turned to him with eyes filled with cold fury. 'You'll be lucky if we don't just let them kill you. Go and wait at Applewatch if you want the information to save your skin. But know this, Lachance. You are cowardly man and you have no right to live after what you've done. The only reason I want you alive is that so that the whole Brotherhood would know of your cowardice.'

With that, M'raaj-Dar and Arvina left for Anvil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the third chap. Sorry it took me so long but i had major exams and work to do so i couldn't find time to write. i'll update faster to make for lost time. Sorry for taking so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They rode as fast as they could to Anvil, but in the end they had to stop so that the horses may rest. The journey had exhausted the horses greatly. Even Shadowmere, normally the hardiest and most enduring of horses was breathing heavily.

As the horses drank gratefully from a nearby stream, M'raaj-Dar and Arvina started a campfire and cooked themselves a meal. Schemer curled himself at the foot of a tree.

They ate silently, both occupied with their own thoughts.

'How did you end up in the Brotherhood?' asked M'raaj-Dar suddenly.

Arvina was taken aback. No one had ever asked her that question.

Swallowing, she tried to speak but failed. The memories were too painful for her.

Sensing her inner turmoil, the Khajiit nodded. 'I understand, forget I ever asked.'

Arvina stared. Before she could stop herself, she said softly: 'It started with my father.'

'You killed him?' asked M'raaj-Dar quietly.

'No, I didn't,' answered Arvina.

Taking a deep breath, she began her story.

----------------------------------------

Arvina was sitting in her room, playing with Lora her cat when she heard noises downstairs. She crept silently from her room and peeped around the door.

She saw a site which she had become accustomed to.

Her father, Antonicus was fighting with her mother, Adrianna yet again.

Her father was yelling at her mother in slurred voice while her mother yelled back furiously.

Suddenly, Antonicus shoved Adrianna aside and walked to where Arvina was peeping from.

'No! I won't let you touch my daughter!' shrieked Adrianna from the floor.

Antonicus stopped dead in his tracks.

His face was deathly pale.

'What are you talking about?' he asked calmly.

'Arvina told me about the 'games' that you play with her,' hissed Adrianna.

The air between the two adults hung with silence.

Adrianna broke it.

'Our daughter, Antonicus,' cried Adrianna. 'How could you?'

'She's a bloody liar!' roared Antonicus. 'I'll go and discipline her!'

Poor Arvina was trembling with fear now.

Her father had been playing 'games' with her for the past three weeks before this.

Her father had simply put it this way. 'Touching is good, telling is bad.'

Arvina hated the game. It made her feel terrible all the time.

She had not told anyone until the previous night when her mother had asked her about what she and her father did.

As she was her mother, Arvina saw no reason not to tell her.

Adrianna's face had when white with horror when Arvina told her.

Arvina thought her mother was ill, then her mother pulled her into a tight embrace and wept.

Arvina could not understand why, but her mother kept whispering to her: 'I'll protect you.'

Now her mother stood facing her father, her soft brown eyes blazing with a fury unrivaled: the fury of a mother protecting her young.

'You'll not lay a hand on her again you pathetic excuse for an Imperial,' she shrieked.

Antonicus roared and struck Adrianna, sending her sprawling into the table where she hit her head.

'Mother!' screamed Adrianna, running out into the room.

Antonicus turned and grinned sadistically.

'Well Arvy, you broke the rules of the game,' he said in a low dangerous voice. 'I told you telling is bad.'

He cornered Arvina and began to touch her hair.

'Lets start the game again shall we?' said Antonicus.

Arvina began to cry in fear. 'No Da, I don't want to play.'

'But it's my favourite game,' whispered Antonicus, his face very close to Arvina's. 'I know you like it.'

He began to fondle her.

'No Da!' screamed Arvina.

Suddenly, Antonicus screamed in pain.

Lora the cat was on the back of his neck, her claws and fangs sunk deep in his neck.

Antonicus struggled and finally threw the cat against the wall, where she lay motionless.

'Lora!' screamed Arvina, running to her pet.

Antonicus watched impassively as his daughter cried over her dead pet.

'Lets start again shall we?' growled Antonicus, reaching out for Arvina.

Suddenly, a shriek that would send chills down the hardiest deadric warrior was heard throughout the house.

Antonicus turned only to be clubbed over the head with broom.

Blood pouring from his head, he looked up to see Adrianna holding a broom and raising it for another strike.

Howling like a wraith, Adrianna rained blows down upon Antonicus, who tried to fend her off.

A candle was knocked off the table in the struggle and landed on a straw mat, setting it aflame.

Neither adult seemed to notice it until the fire was all over the house.

By then it was too late to stop it.

Adrianna screamed. 'Run Arvina!'

Arvina could not respond. She kept looking at the beam burning above.

Adrianna somehow managed to disentangle herself from Antonicus and grabbed Arvina and threw her out the window into the small pond outside just as the beam fell.

Thus Arvina's childhood ended in that fiery night.

-------------------------------------------------

M'raaj-Dar could only stare.

'Arvina, that's terrible,' he said.

Arvina nodded quietly.

'But, I still don't understand how you ended up in the Brotherhood,' said M'raaj-Dar.

'I spent the next few years scrapping for a living in Kvatch,' said Arvina in a dull voice. 'Then I saw a guard molesting a girl who must have been about thirteen.'

She paused and began to tremble.

'I suddenly remembered everything Antonicus did to me, it was so vivid that it was almost as if it was happening again,' she said. 'I lost it; I just picked up a rock and smashed it into the guard's face. I kept bashing his face in again and again until I heard the girl screaming. Then I'd realised what I'd done and ran. I don't know how long. I just stopped at some abandoned campsite and slept there. That was where Lucien found me. The rest is history.'

She was shaking so badly by now.

M'raaj-Dar and sat quietly next to her.

Arvina could no longer control herself and she buried her face into the Khajiit's chest and wept.

M'raaj-Dar patted her back awkwardly.

After she had calmed down M'raaj-Dar let her go.

'We should get some sleep,' he said.

Arvina nodded.

Just as M'raaj-Dar rose to get the sleeping rolls, she blurted out: 'How do Khajiits kiss?'

He turned in surprise.

'We don't,' he replied. 'We rub our faces to show affection like cats do.'

'Well then, could you…' Arvina trailed off, blushing slightly.

M'raaj-Dar realised what she wanted and felt his fur stand slightly due to his embarrassment.

He walked forward and rubbed his face lightly against hers before turning to get the sleeping rolls.

His fur was practically sticking through his garments.

Arvina was blushing madly.

They both slept quietly, facing away from each other.

Schemer had watched the whole thing and felt slightly amused. After all, he was nearly human and understood the interaction.

Shaking his furry head, the rat went off to scavenge some food.

-------------------------------------

hey, sorry for the late update...been busy with work.

i know this chapter is not very good, i'll make it up to you all in the next chapter...

between the writer's block i've been facing and my work its been kinda hard for me to wirte...but i'll do my best...

thanks skoomaaddict 360...ur review broke the block...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, thanks for the reviews...

to all Lucien lovers out there, i know thus far its been a Lucien bashing fanfic, this chapter is all about Lucien to explain how he ended up that way...maybe redeem him somewhat...

Chapter 5 of To Murder and Love, enjoy...

--------------------------------

Chapter 5

Lucien could see the old farmhouse where the old Draconis woman had lived until Lucien had ordered her death.

Drawing his cloak around him tighter, he made his way to the farmhouse.

There, he saw the gravestones marking where the Draconis family had been buried. He shuddered slightly, the gravestones brought back memories.

--------------------------------

Lucien lay next to the gravestone, shivering in the cold night air.

He was so cold, so hungry and so alone.

His family had sold him to a slave merchant to get them out of a tight spot, and his life had been a living hell ever since, not that it wasn't before then.

He was constantly beaten, starved and overworked for the next five years. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and ran away when the merchant was out drinking in the local tavern.

At that time they were in Chorrol, and merchant did what he usually did: beat the living hell out of Lucien for his own twisted amusement. After he was done, Lucien quickly took anything useful that he could find and fled, thanking the Nine that merchant had thought that he'd beaten Lucien enough to stop him from moving.

As soon as he was through the city gates, he saw a small house in the distance and ran towards it.

Seeing that the house was completely dark, he went around it and saw a cemetery.

Feeling too tired, he lay next to one of it and shivered in the cold till he passed out.

When he came to, he felt things that he had never felt before.

Firstly, he was lying down on a comfortably soft bed.

Secondly, he was surrounded by a warm blanket.

Finally, he was in a cosy house instead of some store room or cellar.

'Awake at last?' a pleasant voice spoke to him.

Lucien turned and saw a Breton sitting in a chair next to his bed and holding out a bowl of soup.

Lucien took the bowl and eagerly drank the soup; he had not eaten anything so good in a long time.

The Breton said nothing while he ate but watched him intently.

After Lucien was done, he took the bowl and chuckled.

'I always thought my cooking was terrible,' he said. 'Glad to see someone enjoys it.'

Lucien said nothing, but studied the Breton.

He was probably in his mid fifties, if the lines on his face and the greying of his hair were any indicator. He was also dressed in simple brown robes. He was also probably a monk.

'My name is Jauffre, this place is Weynon Priory,' said the Breton. 'I found you out in the cemetery around dawn. How are you feeling now?'

Lucien was taken aback. Never in his whole life had anyone spoke to him kindly and with genuine concern. Yet this stranger, who barely knew him, was showing him concern, showing him kindness when his own parents had mistreated him.

'Much better,' he answered in a hoarse voice. 'Thank you for helping me. Is there anyway I can repay you?'

'Think nothing of it,' said Jauffre. 'Although it would be nice to know to know your name.'

'Lucien Lachance,' answered Lucien. 'I'm eighteen.'

'Well then, Lucien, its best if you rest and regain your strength,' said Jauffre, standing up and left.

Lucien felt confused, why was this stranger helping him? Why was he showing him kindness? Needless to say, all these thinking made Lucien tired and he slept.

The slave merchant had not even bothered to come looking for Lucien, so everything was alright.

Lucien spent the next three years living in Weynon Priory with Jauffre, Eronor, Prior Maborel and another Prior whose name he had never dedicated to memory.

During that time, he had learned about the Nine Divines, how to read and write and fighting with Akaviri warblades known as katanas.

For the first time in his life, Lucien felt valued.

He was not treated like a piece of baggage, or an animal.

He was treated like a human and that felt good.

One day, while helping Jauffre sort the books in the library, Lucien suddenly asked.

'Where did you learn to fight using a katana?'

Jauffre regarded him evenly before answering. 'I used to be a member of the Blades.'

Lucien eyes widened in surprise. The Blades were famous throughout the Empire for being an elite class of warriors who directly served the Emperor.

'How did you end up as a monk?' he asked.

Jauffre laughed. 'I'm old, Lucien. I decided to retire quietly and live out the rest of my life here.'

Lucien frowned slightly. He could sense that Jauffre was not being entirely honest but he let it slide.

'Could you tell me what was it like being a Blade?' asked Lucien.

Jauffre shook his head. 'I'm sorry Lucien, but all Blades upon their initiation take up several oaths, among which is never to reveal any detail of the Blades' operation even as a personal story. I hope you understand.'

Lucien nodded.

Jauffre smiled. 'But I daresay you'll get a taste of it soon enough.'

Lucien looked at Jauffre in confusion.

'You've improved in discipline, humility and your fighting skills are pretty good,' said Jauffre. 'I've sent a message to Cloud Ruler Temple recommending them to recruit you. They should be sending a representative sometime soon.'

Lucien mouth fell open in shock.

Him?

A Blade?

'Th…thank you, Jauffre,' said Lucien in a shaky voice.

Jauffre merely smiled. 'I know you've lived a hard life Lucien,' he said. 'I hope that when the time comes, you will be able to find the strength and courage to overcome the trauma of your past and live for the future.'

But it was not to be.

Lucien went shopping for supplies in Chorrol on that fateful day.

He was just leaving the shop when he saw two people that he hoped he would never see again.

His parents.

He felt rage course through him. Then he remembered Jauffre's teachings.

_Do not be blinded by rage or hate even to those who have wronged you. The ability to forgive is what separates a living being, be it Imperial, Breton, Nord, Orc, Khajiit, Argonian or the Elves, from a monster._

He calmed himself and walked up to them.

'Good afternoon,' he said in his calmest voice.

His parents both stared at him haughtily, apparently not recognising him.

'What do you want, peasant?' said his mother coldly.

Lucien studied them both.

Both of them had apparently gotten rich judging by their fine clothes and jewelry.

Feeling uncomfortable from his stare, his father said rudely. 'What are you staring at?'

Trying to control his emotions, Lucien asked calmly. 'Pardon my abruptness, but do you have a son?'

'No, we never had one,' said his father.

'We are extremely busy people,' said his mother haughtily. 'We don't have time for brats and we certainly don't have time for rag tags such as you asking us ridiculous questions.'

With that they turned and left a stunned and hurt Lucien.

--------------------------------

When Lucien got back to Weynon Priory, he told Jauffre about everything that had happened that day.

'Lucien, I understand that you feel betrayed,' said Jauffre after Lucien was finished. 'But you must put it behind you. If they no longer remember you, then they are not even worthy of your thoughts.'

'But it's so hard,' said Lucien angrily.

'I know it is,' replied Jauffre, putting his hand on Lucien shoulder. 'Pray to the Nine for the strength you need.'

So Lucien had gone to the chapel to pray.

However, his thoughts were in utter chaos.

_They're my parents._

_But they don't even remember me._

_They sold me just to save their skins,_

_And they never bothered to find out what happened to me._

_They don't even recognise me._

_How could such people live in this world?_

_How could such people be allowed to live in this world?_

_How could I let such people live in this world?_

The rage and hate came flooding back. He felt it burn through his veins and into his heart.

He knew then what he had to do.

Exiting the chapel, he quietly went back to Priory house and into the dormitory.

He avoided Jauffre and the other Priors and made it to the dormitory.

Stopping at his bed, he opened the chest at the foot of the bed and withdrew the Akaviri katana that Jauffre gave to him. He remembered the words that Jauffre had said when giving it to him.

_This was my first sword until I moved on to a new one. Remember this Lucien; use it only to defend yourself and those that you love. The sword is a tool of justice when drawing blood in the act of protecting, when it draws blood for the sake of vengeance and hate, it is simply a murderer's tool._

But his hate and lust for revenge had deafened his heart against those words.

Taking the sword, he made his way out into the night towards Chorrol.

He kept the sword hidden beneath his robes as he asked his way around the city.

He eventually found out where his parents lived, a manor not too far away from the Chorrol castle.

As he made his way to their home, storm clouds were gathering overhead, blocking out the moon.

It began to rain when Lucien finally stood at the doorstep to his parent's home.

-----------------------------------

Back at the Priory, Jauffre was reading in the library with a hot drink when Prior Maborel came hurtling up the stairs.

'Grandmaster, I can't find Lucien anywhere!'

'What?' cried Jauffre, rising from his desk, concern etched in his lined face.

'He's not in the Chapel, or the basement, nor in the stables, or at Eronor's,' said Maborel, panting.

'Where can he be?' muttered Jauffre. Suddenly, it struck him.

'By the flames of Akatosh,' he cried, his face whitening as he ran to the dormitory.

He stopped at Lucien's bed and threw the chest at the foot of the bed open, where his fears were confirmed. The katana was missing.

'Maborel! Get your horse ready!' he shouted as he ran to get his own katana.

_Don't do it Lucien _he thought in anguish. _I pray I'm not too late._

-----------------------------------

Lucien stood over his parents, the katana drawn as he cornered them.

'Why are you doing this?' his mother cried.

'Is it money you want?' his father shouted. 'Take it! Take it all, just spare us!'

Growling, Lucien punched his father in the face. As the obese man fell back with a cry of pain, lightning split night sky outside.

'Why?' his mother cried.

'You sold me eight years ago just so that you can pay back those loan sharks,' growled Lucien.

Confusion clouded his mother's face, and then realisation dawned on her. 'Lucien!'

'Yes, _mother_!' Lucien practically spat the word out.

'Lucien?' his father whispered as blood poured down his nose.

'How could you do it?' Lucien yelled. 'You both sold me just to save your pathetic skins!'

'Lucien, you don't understand, we were both desperate,' his mother cried, as she crawled towards Lucien.

'We had no choice,' his father said, reaching out to grasp the hem of Lucien's robes.

'So you both damned me to five years of a hellish life at the hands of a cruel man just so that you both can live!' screamed Lucien.

His parents said nothing, looking up with pleadingly for the forgiveness of the son they had wronged.

Within Lucien soul, a war was being fought.

_Lucien, no! _cried a voice that sounded like Jauffre's

_Do it. Kill them for what they have done to you_ said a darker and more evil voice.

_You will be no better than them if you do this._

_They wronged you, and it's only natural that you want revenge. Is that so wrong?_

_If you do this, you will become the animal like the merchant always treated you as._

_Look at them, they do not feel remorse. They only feel the fear of death that you are about to give them. They are only pleading for your forgiveness just out of fear for their lives, not out of remorse for what they have done._

_Lucien, murder is not the answer! You are better than this!_

_Kill them both…_

_Kill them…_

_Kill…_

Blinded by rage, Lucien brought the blade down upon them.

He watched remorselessly as they both died in a pool of blood.

'Justice has been served,' he said coldly.

'Lucien, what have you done!' a voice cried.

Lucien turned to see Jauffre, running up to him.

'I dealt out justice,' he said in the same cold voice.

'No…no!' cried Jauffre, tears streaming down his eyes. 'You've just killed two unarmed people! That is not justice! That is murder!'

'Then what will you do?' asked Lucien coldly.

'You leave me no choice, Lucien,' said Jauffre sadly. 'I will have to turn you in to the authorities. I pray the Nine will show you the wrongness of your deeds and light your way to redemption.'

'So you would betray me too?' growled Lucien, raising his katana.

'No, Lucien,' said Jauffre. 'By giving in to your rage and hate, you've betrayed yourself. Now put down the katana, do not make matters worse.'

' Never!' roared Lucien, charging at Jauffre.

He swung the blade at the Breton only to have cut thin air. Snarling with rage, he turned to see Jauffre holding his own katana.

They both charged at each other.

The storm outside raged on as the two men fought.

Lucien was skilled, but so was Jauffre.

Lucien was blinded by his rage, while Jauffre kept his cool.

Lucien was a novice compared to Jauffre, who had years of experience in battle.

The outcome was already decided.

The sapling against the ancient oak.

With a hard swing, Jauffre sent Lucien falling down the stairs.

Lucien looked up as Jauffre as the older man came down the stairs.

'You could have been the finest Blade warrior ever,' said Jauffre, grief lacing his voice. 'But you succumbed to your own rage and hate.'

And for the first time since Jauffre took him in, Lucien felt fear.

'_I _have failed you Lucien,' said Jauffre, tears falling from his eyes. 'Now I must address that failure.'

Fearing that Jauffre was going to kill him, Lucien scrambled away and threw himself out the window, not heeding Jauffre's cries of. 'Lucien! Come back! I can help you!'

Lucien did not hear it.

He ran for what felt like an age before collapsing at an abandoned campsite.

Back at mansion, Jauffre fell to his knees and wept. 'O most merciful Nine, have mercy on Lucien's soul and give me the chance to save him and redeem myself.'

When Lucien woke up, he was faced by a stranger clad in black robes as dark as night itself.

Thus, the life of Lucien Lachance in the Dark Brotherhood began.

-----------------

It has been a little over a decade since then.

As Lucien sat at the table in Applewatch farm, he wondered how his life would have turned out if he had not succumbed to his rage and hate at that time.

He might have been the finest Blade warrior ever, doing good for the sake of others.

He thought about what he had done. He had murdered, betrayed others, schemed and plotted for his own purposes. He had even sold his own sanctuary to save himself.

_I am no better than my parents _he thought bitterly.

Finally, the guilt for what he had done caught up with him.

Jauffre had been right.

M'raaj-Dar was right.

He was a coward.

He had no right to live after everything that he had done.

For the first time in thirteen years, Lucien Lachance wept.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the reviews. its been fun reading them. here's the sixth chap, hope its good enough.

------------------------

Chapter 6

'Still nothing,' hissed M'raaj-Dar impatiently.

'Shhh…be quiet, we don't want people to start thinking that there are ghosts here,' whispered Arvina.

Both of them had been standing near the barrel that contained the real dead-drop, invisible of course, for the entire day. Until now, no one had come near the barrel.

Being as patient as most Khajiits, M'raaj-Dar began to hiss impatiently by mid-day.

By the time sun began to go down, even Arvina began to feel impatient. They decided to save their magicka and resorted to hide in the shadows of the haunted house near the lake.

They began to take shifts, with M'raaj-Dar keeping watch for the first two hours, Arvina for next two and the whole cycle repeated itself.

And still nothing happened until midnight.

Arvina was the one on watch.

The moon was shining brightly that night so she could see everything clearly.

Ironically, she wasn't even watching the barrel anymore by then. Instead she was to busy watching the sleeping Khajiit.

In Arvina's eyes, M'raaj-Dar was one of the most beautiful beings to walk on the face of Tamriel.

She didn't know when it happened, but she knew that she was in love with him.

She knew exactly why she felt dejected every time M'raaj-Dar rebuked her, even then she had not wanted to acknowledge it.

It was wrong, she kept telling herself.

It was very wrong.

And it felt so right.

She knew that many of the races in Tamriel had no problems having relationships with each other.

Only two of them abstained from having interracial relationships.

The Argonians and the Khajiits.

For most of the more humanish races, relationships with the 'beast' race was considered blasphemy, an idea that was passed on from generation to generation. Many have accepted it.

Arvina did not, though she did not know it until now.

In her view, the Khajiits and Argonians were also people of Tamriel. They can talk, they are also intelligent, and they also have emotions. They were just as human as any Imperial, Breton, Nord, Redguard, Altmer, Dunmer and Bosmer.

The term 'beast race' was only derived from their appearance alone and Arvina thought that was just stupid.

She studied M'raaj-Dar's features closely.

His fur waved ever so slightly in the night breeze.

His breathing was slow and steady.

His claws glinted in the moonlight.

His tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

His ears twitched slightly in response to every noise, however faint it may be.

_He's beautiful _thought Arvina, drinking in the sight of the Khajiit before her.

M'raaj-Dar in turn, had been studying the Imperial girl while pretending to sleep.

_She's not even watching the barrel anymore_ he thought, slightly annoyed.

The girl had been staring at him ever since his shift was over.

For an accomplished assassin, her moves were surprisingly indiscreet.

M'raaj-Dar could practically feel her gaze and it made him too uncomfortable to sleep, so he contented himself to studying the Imperial with eyelids only slightly open.

Even though M'raaj-Dar had never been interested in any female since his exile, mot even Khajiit females, he could not help thinking that Arvina was beautiful.

_I've been around Imperials for too long _he thought wryly.

But it was true, despite the childlike naivety; he thought Arvina was extremely beautiful.

Her ebony hair, completely untouched by time now flowed freely in the night breeze.

The part of her skin that was not covered by the Dark Brotherhood armour was beautifully tanned.

_Damn _thought M'raaj-Dar. _I'm attracted to an Imperial_.

Sitting up, he said. 'How much longer are you planning to stare at me?'

Arvina was startled and looked away, blushing.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare,' she mumbled.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

'How long have you noticed?' she asked finally.

'Ever since you first came to the Sanctuary,' answered M'raaj-Dar.

'You mean you knew all this while?' asked Arvina.

The Khajiit nodded.

'What I want to know is why,' he said quietly.

Arvina looked away, unable to answer the Khajiit.

'Arvina?' prompted M'raaj-Dar gently.

Arvina looked at him right in the eye.

Now was the moment, the right time to tell him. She would confess everything she felt for him right there and then.

But for the sound of water splashing and someone swearing.

M'raaj-dar and Arvina both cast the invisibility spell and made their way to the source of the noise.

----------------------------------

Enilroth tripped over a rock and fell into the lake with a splash.

He climbed back out, swearing.

That weird man told him to place a letter into the barrel on the other side of the lake, remove the one that was there before and take all the money in there for himself. He was told there was about five hundred Septims in there and that was all it took for Enilroth to agree.

He had a family to support and the meager wage he earned as a fisherman in Anvil was enough to support his three children, the only reminder he had of his late wife.

He found the barrel and did as he was told to. Smiling happily at the heavy moneybag, he turned to leave.

Instead, he turned into a pair of angry, glowing Khajiit eyes.

Squeaking in fear, the Bosmer dropped the moneybag and backed away only to be seized by the throat and pinned up against the city wall.

'Who told you switch the letters in that barrel?' hissed the Khajiit dangerously.

Enilroth spluttered out incoherently.

'He can't talk if you're strangling him,' said a woman who seemed to appear out of no where behind the Khajiit.

The Khajiit loosen his grip just enough so that he could talk.

'He told me not to tell,' choked out Enilroth. 'Or else he'll kill me and my children.'

'What makes you think we won't kill you if you don't?' snarled the Khajiit.

Enilroth whimpered.

His groin suddenly felt hot and wet.

The Khajiit released him and leapt back, swearing in his mother tongue.

Enilroth just realised that he had wet himself.

The woman walked forward and said gently. 'We need to know who asked you to switch the letters. He caused us a lot of pain.'

Enilroth spluttered in fear. 'The lighthouse, in the basement, rotten smell.'

The woman nodded, and turned to leave.

The Khajiit moved to follow but paused, looking back at Enilroth.

'I suggest you get your children to the watchmen. You'll be safer there,' he said.

Enilroth nodded and turned to leave.

'Don't forget this,' the Khajiit said.

Enilroth turned to see the moneybag flying towards him. He caught it and looked up to thank the Khajiit, only to see that he and the woman had both disappeared.

---------------------------------

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar raced towards the lighthouse, both hell-bent on discovering the identity of the traitor.

'You were a bit too harsh back there,' Arvina commented.

M'raaj-Dar snorted. 'Thought he might have been a direct accomplice of the traitor. Changed my mind when he wet himself.'

Arvina grinned. 'Nice of you to give him some advice and his money then.'

'Hey! I only did it…' M'raaj-Dar trailed off, unable to find an excuse to explain his charitable action back there.

'Because you're a good person,' Arvina finished quietly.

The Khajiit just snorted.

The lighthouse loomed ahead.

-------------------------

_At last, the time for my revenge has arrived _the traitor thought as he and the other Speakers approached Applewatch farm.

_You will not escape this time, Lachance_ the traitor thought with dark amusement as he silently drew out his dagger.

---------------------------

Inside, Lucien's head snapped up.

He knew that _they _have come.

To kill _him_.

Lucien felt the fear.

He could escape, if he was quick about it.

But where would he run?

Weynon Priory drifted into his thoughts but he brushed it away.

He looked at the katana that he held in his hands.

It was the only relic he had left from his past, the only reminder of what had been, of what _might _have been.

Of Jauffre, the only man who had been kind to him, he thought him about strength, honour, compassion and courage.

The fear left Lucien.

He would not run.

Not this time.

He knew that the only way for him to atone for his sins, was to bring down the most dangerous brotherhood of murderers that had existed for far too long.

Even if it cost him his life.

As he drew the katana and stood up tall, ready to face his fate, Lucien Lachance changed from the assassin he had been for the last thirteen years, and became, even if it was only for a brief moment, the Blade that he might have been.

---------------------------

end of chap

there you are, had a bit of trouble writing this one due to my crazy work schedule...as always, pls review and tell me where i can improve...

note: i won't be able to update for awhile cuz i'm going to Egypt for a week, but by the time i'm back, i'll no longer be working so hopefully i can update faster...)

till next time then...goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, been a hectic time for me...chapter 7 up! hope its good enough...

----------------------------

Chapter 7

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar galloped towards Applewatch as fast as they could, intent on revealing the traitor.

Arvina was still reeling from her experience in the lighthouse basement.

She could still smell the scent of death and decay. Hell, scent is too mild a word, the whole lighthouse reeked of it.

_There were bodies in the room, all stripped naked and mutilated. She covered her nose and walked on to the next room while M'raaj-Dar examined the bodies. _

_She looked around and saw a disturbing sight, a badly decomposed head of a woman on a pewter plate._

_Before she could examine the head however, she heard a sound of pattering feet and before she knew it, she was thrown down to the floor with a savage creature snapping at her throat. _

_She struggled with the creature for several minutes before its suddenly fell limp against her. _

_She looked up and saw M'raaj-Dar holding it by the head. She realised he broke its neck._

'_You allright?' he asked, helping her up. _

'_I'm fine, but what is it?' she asked, looking down at the creature._

'_A dog,' said M'raaj-Dar. 'An incredibly crazy dog. It must have been locked up in here for a long time and finaly went mad.'_

_Arvina looked down at the beast in mute horror. There were bald patches in the canine's fur, its muzzle was scarred, its ribs were sticking out and its lifeless orbs gleamed red._

_She heard M'raaj-Dar curse in his tongue._

_Looking away, she spotted a battered diary on the table next to the grotesque head. She opened it._

----------------------

What she had read in the diary still sent shivers up her spine. The murderer was insane, and was a member of the Black Hand. However, there was no name in the diary.

They decided to take the diary and despite Arvina's protests, M'raaj-Dar had insisted that they take the head as well. 'Might help us find out who exactly the traitor is.' he had said.

After what felt like hours, they could see the snowy hills of the Jerall Mountains and made their already exhausted mounts go faster.

---------------------

Lucien leaped forward as the door fell, thrusting his katana forward. The blade missed his opponent by inches.

Lucien took a step back and took up a defensive stance. Four robed figures entered the room with their weapons drawn.

'Tonight you will pay for your treachery Lachance,' hissed one of them in feminine voice.

'Arquen,' said Lucien. 'Nice to see that you've decided to hide that hideous face underneath that hood.'

'Think your jokes will get you out of this, traitor?' snarled a second figure.

'Oh no, I merely wish to state some facts before I go to the Void, Banus,' replied Lucien in a silky voice.

'I say we cut him up slowly,' said another. 'Let's start with the toes.'

'Yes, yes let's do that,' cried the fourth figure in a maniacal voice. 'Saw through each tendon and bone slowly. Delicious, oh yes, delicious indeed.'

Lucien snorted. 'Charming, Belisarius, Bellamont. But I have no intention of letting you do that.'

'Enough,' snapped Arquen. 'You tongue will be the first thing I'll cut out of you.'

'Oh please, the incompetence of the Black Hand amazes me,' drawled Lucien. 'Because had you been truly efficient, you'll know that I am not the traitor.'

'Enough talk, lets get him,' shrieked Bellamont, throwing himself at Lucien.

Lucien quickly spun around to avoid Bellamont's blow, and slashed out at the same time.

Bellamont hissed and fell back, his side bleeding slightly from the light cut the katana made.

'You know quite well I had nothing to do with the treachery,' said Lucien quietly. 'The reason you want me dead, is because I came to learn of a way to destroy the Night Mother.'

Arquen stiffened.

'What? Impossible, the Night Mother is immortal,' hissed Belisarius.

'Your raving, as usual,' sneered Banus.

Bellamont's eyes had gone round with greed. 'Is there a way?'

Arquen nodded slowly.

The other two stared at her with shock.

'Only the priests of Nine know of it, and the Listener,' said Arquen. 'The ancient weapon was forged a long time ago by the Morag Tong and was stolen by the founder of the Dark Brotherhood. Every time a new Listener is appointed, the Night Mother will reveal her weakness to him in a test of loyalty. Many Listeners have tried to find the weapon to dispose of it, or in Ungolim's case to extort the Night Mother.'

'Then how do you know of it?' asked Belisarius.

'Because I found the tome that Lucien carried around with him and read it,' she answered. 'He was a priest of the Nine, that's how I knew he's the traitor.'

'What is that weapon?' whispered Bellamont.

At this point, Lucien knew who the real traitor was and leaped forward, raining his katana down upon Bellamont.

The plan was already in motion. He would kill the real traitor, then take out the Black Hand and destroy the Night Mother after he took back the weapon.

But he had underestimated them.

Soon he was the one parrying their attacks and was slowly being forced into a corner.

After a while, Bellamont's dagger pierced his side, followed by the other's weapons.

As he fell, his blood pouring, he can hear their laughter as they were about to kill him.

He closed his eyes for the killing blow.

It never came.

He opened his eyes and saw M'raaj-Dar and Arvina standing in front of him, facing the Black Hand who were facing them furiously.

'Lachance is not the traitor,' M'raaj-Dar stated.

As the Khajiit argued with the Black Hand, Lucien weakly tugged at the leggings of Arvina's armour. She looked down at him and Lucien gestured at her to kneel down.

'The traitor is Mathieu Bellamont,' he whispered.

Arvina nodded.

'Do you still have the Blade of Woe?' he asked.

Arvina nodded.

'Good, now listen to me,' he whispered. 'You must kill the Night Mother with it.'

Arvina's eyes widened.

'She is an evil entity and only uses Sithis as a way to control the Brotherhood,' whispered Lachance. 'In truth, Sithis is something more than that.'

He coughed up blood. 'Sithis is the tenth Divine.'

'What?' whispered Arvina.

Behind her, M'raaj-Dar was brandishing the head at the Black Hand, who were all repulsed by it.

'He is the Divine of Death,' whispered Lucien. 'But he was written out of most books, until I discovered this.'

He handed a black book to Arvina.

Tears were now streaming from his eyes. 'I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you both. This is the only way I can redeem myself. Kill the Night Mother, show the world the truth of Sithis.'

Arvina nodded.

'I know I have no right to ask you of favours,' whispered Lachance. 'But please, give this to Jauffre…'

Lucien breathing stopped and his eyes glazed over.

His hand, in the motion of giving the katana to Arvina, fell limp on the floor.

As his world went dark, he heard a stern, but understanding voice.

_Thank you for revealing the truth of me._

Thus the Divine of Death called Sithis took the soul of Lucien Lachance.

-----------------------

haha, bet you weren't expecting that!...i'm a bit racist in fantasy worlds...towards elves...so...expect quite a bit of Arquen bashing...

hope you all enjoyed that...chapter 8 coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

hah! managed to update fast enough. chap 8, enjoy

Chapter 8

Arvina closed Lucien's eyes quietly and stood up.

'Lucien is dead,' she announced quietly.

M'raaj-Dar and the Black Hand fell quiet.

'I know you all believe that he is traitor,' she said. 'But he is not.'

Arquen began to speak when M'raaj-Dar snarled. 'Let her speak, you wench!'

'We have proof that the traitor is a member of the Black Hand and has a grudge against Lucien,' continued Arvina, holding up the diary. 'This is the traitor's diary.'

Arquen took the diary and read through it while the others crowded behind her to take a look. They were so engrossed in their attempts that they did not notice that Bellamont was shaking and staring at the head that M'raaj-Dar had thrown to the floor.

Arvina poked M'raaj-Dar's back and indicated with a subtle movement of her head.

M'raaj-Dar looked and nodded just as subtly.

Arquen threw down the diary, a sneer forming on her face.

'Lucien obviously made this up,' she cackled. 'Whatever his faults, the man is a master of deception, or I should say _was_.'

Arvina thought that she could never detest anyone as much as she detested Lucien, but now she found a strong contender.

'Even Lucien isn't that good,' she retorted.

'No, he was not,' agreed Arquen. 'That is why he is now dead, with his treachery revealed.'

'Look, I don't how to make it any clearer to you,' hissed M'raaj-Dar. 'Lucien was a pompous and arrogant man. But above all, he was an accomplished assassin. Assassins simply dispose of the body of their victims or hide it or reveal it for effect or whatever. The killings committed by the traitor were different. He did not simply kill, he _mutilated _his victims. The traitor is obviously mentally unstable.'

'Bah, Lucien probably wanted to draw avoid drawing attention on himself,' snorted Banus.

Arvina sighed.

'You all obviously have made up your minds that Lucien is the traitor,' she said. 'Therefore I have one way to resolve this. We must consult the Night Mother.'

The Speakers fell silent.

'Bah, the Night Mother wouldn't want to be bothered by such trivial matters,' said Belisarius.

'Trivial is it?' said M'raaj-Dar. 'The Listener is dead, many of the Silencers as well. The Brotherhood is falling apart. You call that trivial?'

'The Brotherhood needs a new Listener,' said Arvina. 'And only the Night Mother can appoint the Listener.'

The Speakers were silent.

Finally Arquen said. 'We will consult the Night Mother when midnight comes.'

--------------------------

Arvina sat on the fence of the farm, looking up at darkening northern sky.

The Jerall Mountains stood tall and proud, making her feel insignificant in contrast to the ageless mountains.

M'raaj-Dar sat quietly on the doorstep of the farmhouse while the Speakers sat quietly within, most of them asleep.

The Khajiit studied Arvina quietly.

The Imperial's black hair contrasted beautifully with the white snow and her skin was nicely tanned. The Brotherhood armour stretched tightly over lean muscles and outlined her figure perfectly.

M'raaj-Dar felt his fur stand and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

He heard a noise and turned.

He saw Bellamont sneakily pick up the decomposed head.

M'raaj-Dar snuck up behind him and said. 'Someone you knew?'

Bellamont jumped, dropping the head and staring up at the Khajiit.

'No…no, just curious. I've never seen such a badly decomposed head before,' he said.

M'raaj-Dar merely rolled his eyes and walked away.

He felt a slight change in the wind and turned quickly, his claws drawn.

He saw Bellamont in the act of raising his dagger.

Before Bellamont knew what was happening, he found himself on the floor, his face badly scratched and his nose bleeding.

'Don't ever try that again,' hissed M'raaj-Dar. The other Speakers merely observed the exchange with mild interest.

------------------------

Arvina didn't even turn her head when the Khajiit joined her at the fence.

'You're so rough,' she commented nonchalantly.

'Always was with strangers,' he answered.

'Was that why you were so mean to me when we first met?' she asked.

M'raaj-Dar stiffened.

'When you first arrived, I thought you were just a pathetic little girl,' he said. 'Wanting to show off, thinking your better than everyone else and at the same time charming them.'

'Oh,' was all Arvina could say. 'What made you change your mind?'

'Well…' said M'raaj-Dar, not sure how to explain.

'Well what?' prompted Arvina.

'I overheard you,' he answered. 'I heard you talking to Vincente about how upset you were that I kept rejecting you. About how badly you wanted to befriend me. That and your crying. I guess that softened me up a bit.'

Arvina looked away to hide the blush forming on her face.

'Arvina,' said M'raaj-Dar hesitantly. 'Believe me when I say I'm truly sorry about how I treated you.'

'I forgive you,' answered Arvina. Then she turned and plucked a whisker off M'raaj-Dar's face.

'Ow!' cried the Khajiit. 'I'm going to get you for that later.'

Arvina merely stuck out her tongue.

'As much as I hate to interrupt this charming moment, it is time to go,' came a silky voice.

The duo turned to see Arquen and the other Speakers.

'Let's go then,' said M'raaj-Dar.

Arquen made a motion with her hand and a white light suddenly enveloped them.

Arvina felt as though tiny pincers were pinching every part of her body and pulling her into one direction.

She squirmed in discomfort and tried to find M'raaj-Dar through the light.

The light soon faded, and she blinked, trying to get her bearings.

A dark statue stood before her.

The Lucky Old Lady of Bravil.

'The Night Mother lives here?' she asked.

Arquen nodded impatiently.

She and the other Speakers gathered around the statue and began chanting something.

Suddenly, right before their eyes, the statue twisted and contorted into a more grotesque figure, revealing an entrance.

The Speakers quietly entered.

M'raaj-dar and Arvina followed.

------------------------------------

_They are here._

_The traitor is still among them._

_Foolish Arquen, her incompetence knows no bounds._

_But the Khajiit shows promise._

_But that Imperial girl, I could not fathom her thoughts, why?_

_No matter how hard I try, something is obscuring her thoughts from me._

_Can it be?_

_The weapon?_

_The weapon forged by Sithis himself?_

_Why, oh Dread Father?_

_Why have you created a means to destroy me when I only sought to serve you?_

_I'm being foolish; the weapon was lost a long time ago._

_I'm the voice of Sithis._

_I am immortal._

_I am the bride of the Void._

_I am the Night Mother._

_Let these children come._

_---------------------_

They're finally gonna face the cranky old hag...wats going to happen? will M'raaj-Dar and Arvina survive? find out next Chapter...D


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9...by the way i was aware of the fact that Arkay is the divine of life and death, but don't 4get that Sithis has been around longer and...oh well just read the chapter...

-------------------------

Chapter 9

The dark crypt sent chills up Arvina's spine, there were two huge stone caskets and an altar. Dark cobwebs hung from the unseen ceiling and the whole darkness was oppressive.

Arquen quietly kneeled before one of the caskets.

'Oh Night Mother,' she said. 'We come to you now for your wisdom and guidance. Help us in hour of need!'

The room rumbled and suddenly, both Arvina and M'raaj-Dar fell to their knees, gasping. A malevolent aura permeated the room, dulling out any sense of hope.

At its centre was a woman. She transparent like a ghost yet different. She shone like a lamp yet the darkness seemed to grow darker. She seemed old but she stood straight and proud.

'Why have you disturbed my slumber?' she spoke in a voice that was both the cackle of an elderly woman and the powerful tone of a queen.

'Night Mother, we come for your guidance,' said Arquen. 'The Listener is dead because of Lachance's betrayal, the Brotherhood is in chaos. What words of wisdom do you have from the Dread Father to restore order to the Brotherhood?'

The Night Mother threw her head back and laughed a terrible laugh.

'Foolish girl, Sithis _is _chaos,' she cackled. 'He never wishes for order. He is its exact opposite. Speaking of betrayals, was Ungolim not planning to extort me with the ancient weapon? Did you not try to aid him? Indeed, so immersed you are in your own treachery that you do not realise that the real traitor still lives!'

'What?' cried Arquen. 'Who could it possibly be…'

She did not get the chance to finish her sentence as with a terrible shriek, Bellamont struck down both Belisarius and Banus and stuck his dagger into Arquen's back.

'You'll all pay for what you've done to me!' he shrieked at the ghostly figure, who merely smirked in response.

He tried to strike the Night Mother but his blade merely passed through her.

He hissed and tried again, but to no avail. Snarling, he repeated his attempts.

Arvina looked to M'raaj-Dar for instructions on what to do, but for once found the Khajiit completely helpless. He was still so affected by the Night Mother's aura that he could not get up from his knews. Instead, he merely knelt there and whimpered.

Arvina knew then what she had to do. She drew her dagger and began to sneak up on Bellamont.

Once she was near enough, Arvina leaped forward and planted her dagger right into his back.

His eyes were wide with hate and rage as he turned slowly to regard her.

'I forgot about you…' he hissed as he slowly died.

'Another one for the Void,' cackled the Night Mother as soon as Bellamont had bled to death. 'I thank you child. I knew of Bellamont's intentions ever since he joined the Brotherhood. But I decided to let him continue on his bloody path, just to test the competence of my subordinates. Needless to say, they failed miserably.'

Arvina did not respond.

'What are you?' asked M'raaj-Dar as he approached tentatively.

'I am the bride of Sithis,' answered the ghostly figure. 'I carry out his will.'

She looked at the Khajiit and smirked. 'You are filled with fear, are you not? What you are feeling is the glorious presence of Sithis, for he speaks through me.'

M'raaj-Dar fell to his knees, twitching with fear, clearly affected by the evil aura she emitted.

The Night Mother turned to Arvina. 'You are an enigma to me, child. What are you exactly?'

'I am an Imperial,' said Arvina. 'Nothing more, nothing less.'

The Night Mother looked at her curiously.

'So you say. Yet you are not affected by my presence. Your thoughts are also obscure to me. Why is this so?'

'I don't know,' answered Arvina. Now was the time to end this evil being before her.

'But perhaps you recognise this?'

She drew out the Blade of Woe.

The Night Mother took a step back.

'No! How did you come by it?'

'Lucien gave it to me.'

Arvina lunged forward and thrust the blade at the Night Mother.

The being dodged and suddenly she grew to enormous proportions.

Her whole figure was transformed, wings sprouted from her back and horns protruded from her head. The darkness began to writhe and take on humanoid forms, wailing.

'I am the Bride of Sithis!' thundered the figure. 'I will not be defeated by you!'

She waved her hand and the dark figures moved towards Arvina, wailing.

Arvina slashed through them fiercely, the Blade of Woe cutting through them with ease.

The dark figures fell back.

Arvina turned and saw the Night Mother raise an ethereal blade.

The blade came cutting down.

Arvina slashed upwards to meet it.

Both blades screeched as they ground against each other.

The demonic creature continued to rain blows down upon Arvina, who deflected them with ease. She felt as though she was fighting through someone else, every movement the creature made was as predictable as a charging bull. She knew the Night Mother was frightened, and she knew she would win this battle.

Now maddened with desperation, the Night Mother took a wild swing at Arvina, who ducked under the blow and found the opening she needed.

She lunged forward with the Blade of Woe.

The being shrieked as the blade pierced her heart, or where her heart should be. The crypt rumbled and began to collapse, the darkness all rushed toward the screaming creature.

M'raaj-Dar cowered and Arvina ran to hold him as the darkness surrounded them.

The last thing she remembered were the sounds of stones falling before she passed out.

--------------------

Arvina awoke, and found that she was surrounded by darkness. She looked around for M'raaj-Dar and found him right beside her, his eyes wide with fear.

Strangely enough, she felt no fear. Rather, the darkness comforted her. There was nothing to harm her here, nothing to ridicule here and take her away from the one she loved…

'Unless it is my will for it to be so,' said a chaotic voice that was stern and kind, sane and insane and neither good nor evil.

'Who's there?' cried out M'raaj-Dar.

The voice chuckled.

'You claim to serve me for the past eighteen years of your life,' the voice said in amusement. 'Yet when I talk to you, you do not recognise me?'

Arvina gasped.

'Sithis!'

'Yes, it is I,' boomed the voice. 'The Dread Father, the Void and as Lucien told you, Arvina, the lost tenth Divine.'

'Lucien told me you were the Divine of Death,' said Arvina. 'But I don't understand, isn't Arkay the Divine of Life and Death?'

Sithis laughed. 'Ah, indeed he is. What Lucien told you was incomplete. I _was _the Divine of Death, but note this, _only _Death. But in truth, I am so much more. At least what Sybilla told you in the crypt was true. I am chaos incarnate; I am darkness and the Void.'

'But I don't understand,' said Arvina. 'Isn't all of that the qualities of evil?'

Sithis sighed. 'By the standards of the Nine, yes. But know this child, I am older than most of them. I existed long before they did. I'd only say Akatosh is the only one who might be as old as I.'

'But back to your question. I am not evil but neither am I good. There cannot be Order without Chaos nor Chaos without Order. How do you think Aetherius, Oblivion and the other realms came to be? They came to be in a celestial chaos by my design and Akatosh came to set the realms into Order. He and the other Divines decided I was too out of control and gave Arkay the task of balancing life and death. However, I am the one who manages the souls, keep them in line and in chaos so that when the time comes, they will all have rightful place, be it Orderly or Chaotic.'

'I don't understand,' said Arvina.

'I don't expect you to,' chuckled Sithis. 'But understand this, chaos in not necessarily evil and neither is darkness. Do you not embrace the darkness when you sleep? Would you rather live an orderly life with nothing unexpected happening? Everything goes hand in hand to create a balance.'

Arvina nodded silently.

'What of the Night Mother?' asked M'raaj-Dar.

Again, Sithis sighed.

'Ah, poor Sybilla,' said the Divine. 'She was one of my most devout priestesses in the days when my temples could be found upon the land. However, she became convinced that I only wanted death across the world and so demanded human sacrifice on my behalf. She became so misled and bathed in the blood of so many innocents including that of her own children's. Finally, she dabbled in necromancy and eventually became the Night Mother and an immortal. Seeing her as a danger, I used chaos and darkness to forge the Blade of Woe to destroy her and return her soul to me. For that I thank you Arvina.'

The darkness began to swirl.

'You may keep the blade as a token of my gratitude,' said Sithis. 'The fewer people who know the truth about me, the better. I do not want another Brotherhood to be raised to kill people in my name. Farewell you two and good luck.'

The swirling grew so fast that Arvina and M'raaj-Dar had to close their eyes to prevent them from going mad.

All they knew is that they were falling, falling into darkness and chaos.

But the chaotic sounds were growing too loud and forced their eyes open.

They looked down and they could see Cyrodill rushing up to meet them.

They reached out to each other and held on tightly.

M'raaj-Dar took Arvina in his strong embrace and held her tight as they continued to fall.

He held her tightly and said. 'If we're going to die, then I just want you to know, I love you Arvina.'

Arvina clutched at him and said. 'I love you too, M'raaj-Dar.'

They embraced tightly and closed their eyes as they hurtled down to Cyrodill.

They braced for the impact.

None came.

Opening their eyes, they found themselves standing in front of the abandoned house in Cheydinhal, breathing heavily.

'Are we…' gasped M'raaj-Dar.

'I think we are,' said Arvina, feeling herself.

They both looked at each other and fell flat on the lawn in front of the abandoned house and laughed their hearts out.

The both of them were still alive.

That was all that mattered.

---------------------------------

So in the face of death, they both confessed...more on that later...the story is coming to an end...final chap is coming...

feel a bit emotional...my first long fic is ending...

PS:...there will be a sequel...


	10. Chapter 10

Final chap is up!!!...end of the line here

Chapter 10

'Is this the place?' asked M'raaj-Dar, looking up at the building.

Arvina nodded. 'The guards told me he lived here.'

'We should be sure,' said M'raaj-Dar. He looked around and spotted an old Dunmer tending to his garden in one of the rundown looking shacks next to the building.

'Excuse me!' cried M'raaj-Dar. 'Is this Weynon Priory?'

The Dunmer looked up, the wrinkles on his face revealed by the sun.

'Yes, it is,' he answered. 'Are you looking for someone?'

'We're looking for someone called Jauffre,' replied Arvina.

The Dunmer smiled and nodded. 'You'll find him inside, reading in the library, if not he'll be in the chapel.'

Arvina nodded her thanks and they went to the building, Arvina holding a package tightly in her hands.

The interior of the building was cosy and brought about a sense of homeliness. The aged oak wood floor gave the atmosphere of visiting a grandparent and the little fire burning merrily in the fireplace added further to the effect.

They climbed upstairs and found the library.

They spotted an elderly Breton, probably in his seventies reading quietly at the desk. He was bald at the top and grey hair speckled with white lined the sides of his head. His face was also wrinkled up but his grey eyes sparkled with kindliness.

He looked up as they approached him.

'Yes, can I help you?' he asked in pleasant voice.

'Are you Jauffre?' asked Arvina.

'Yes, that's me,' answered the Breton.

'Do you recognise this?' asked Arvina, unwrapping the package to reveal Lucien's katana.

Jauffre's eyes widened. 'It looks like…but it can't be.'

'How and where did you get this?' asked Jauffre sharply, all trace of friendliness gone and as he stood up an aura of authority seemed to come from him in waves.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar were both taken aback.

'You know it, then?' asked Arvina.

'Of course I know it, it used to be mine,' said Jauffre. 'What I don't know is how the two of you came by it.'

Arvina hesitated.

'A man named Lucien Lachance gave it to us and told us to pass it on to you,' she finally answered.

Jauffre's face flooded with shock, relief and anxiety.

'He's all right then?' he asked eagerly. 'What happened to him? Where is he?'

M'raaj-Dar shook his head.

'Lucien died about a month ago,' the Khajiit answered. 'He's dying request was that we give this katana to you.'

Jauffre fell back onto his chair and covered his face.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar looked around uncomfortably as the old Breton wept and kept saying again and again: 'I couldn't save him, couldn't save him.'

Finally he calmed down and gestured for the two of them to sit.

'Excuse me?' said Arvina. 'How did you know Lucien?'

'I found him sleeping in the chapel cemetery here, I took him in,' answered Jauffre.

'What was he like?' asked Arvina.

Jauffre stood up. 'It's going to be a long story. I'll make some tea before I begin.'

-------------------

'I see,' said M'raaj-Dar quietly.

Jauffre had just finished telling them his history with Lucien (A/N: refer to chapter 5). The tea had since long turned cold. The old Breton was now stirring his cup quietly, clearly still grieving.

'At least I can understand now why he was like that,' said Arvina.

'Like how?' asked Jauffre.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar looked at each other, unsure if they should tell him.

Jauffre smiled. 'Come now, be fair. I told you my history with Lucien. Tell me yours.'

M'raaj-Dar looked at Arvina and shrugged.

---------------------

'I see,' said Jauffre quietly.

The duo had just finished telling him their history with Lucien, including their recent doings. Night had long since fallen over the Priory.

'So the Brotherhood is completely destroyed?' asked Jauffre.

Arvina nodded.

'While I do not approve of the lives the two of you led before its downfall, you did bring about its ruin,' said Jauffre sternly. 'So I won't say anything of your pasts to anyone.'

'Thank you,' said Arvina.

'Ah, poor Lucien,' sighed Jauffre. 'I hope telling you how to destroy the Night Mother was enough to redeem his soul. Arkay have mercy on him.'

He did not notice Arvina and M'raaj-Dar shifted uncomfortably. After all, the two of them knew _who _managed the souls of the dead.

M'raaj-Dar and Arvina rose.

'We did what we came to do,' said M'raaj-Dar. 'Now we must go.'

Jauffre nodded. He walked with them a little bit of the way, holding Lucien's katana.

'So, I guess this is goodbye then,' said Jauffre once they reached the stables of Chorrol.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar shook hands with him and mounted their horses.

'The two of you are welcome here at any time,' said Jauffre. 'Please do come and visit, it gets a bit dull around here sometimes.'

The three of them chuckled.

'Where do you go from here?' asked Jauffre as they began to ride away.

Arvina and M'raaj-Dar turned and answered simultaneously.: 'Home.'

-----------------------

The two of them returned to the abandoned hours and just sat across the street, looking at it.

'Do you think the others were all evil?' asked Arvina quietly.

M'raaj-Dar pondered the question.

'We all did evil things, Arvina,' he said. 'But if we are evil or not, I don't know. Was Gogron evil? He killed children before, but he would've given his life to protect his friends. Teinavaa and Ocheeva murdered before, but they looked after each other and other people when their not on a mission. Vincente…he was like a father to all of us, did he seem evil?'

'It's just like Sithis said, I guess,' said Arvina. 'It all goes hand in hand, to keep a balance.'

'That's the nature of life,' said M'raaj-Dar.

'I miss them, Dar,' said Arvina, tears forming in her eyes.

M'raaj-Dar pulled her into his embrace. 'I know,' he whispered. 'I miss them too.'

-------------------

The two of them lived on the outskirts of Anvil in a little farmhouse that used to belong to women robbers who seduced men before robbing them. Clearing them out had been a bit troublesome.

It turns out that they had left Schemer behind when they went Anvil, the poor rat had tracking them down for the past month. Needless to say, it took a lot of cheese and snacks before the rat would finally be nice again.

Arvina had gotten a job. She was now a teacher for young children.

M'raaj-Dar had gotten a job as an alchemist and sold his potions to the local Mages' Guild.

They both had hired Enilroth to look after their garden and paid him well for it.

They both visited Jauffre often, but other than that they kept to themselves most of the time.

They were both happy.

---------------------------

M'raaj-Dar lay on his bed, shirtless. He was worn out after mixing potions all day.

Arvina sat at the edge of the bed and studied his muscular, furry chest. The Khajiit had six packs that were obvious even under that light golden coloured fur.

'You know there's a book that says Khajiit's and human races can't reproduce?' she asked.

'I've heard of it,' said M'raaj-Dar.

'What do you think?' asked Arvina.

'I don't know,' said the Khajiit grumpily.

Arvina smirked and leaned over him and traced a finger down his chest.

M'raaj-Dar began to purr.

'Would you like to try and prove them wrong?' Arvina whispered seductively.

M'raaj-Dar sat up and grinned, all trace of weariness gone.

'It wouldn't be so bad if the book is right, you know?' he said.

Arvina pouted. 'Why's that?'

M'raaj-Dar seized her by the wrist and pulled her down to the bed and pinned her beneath him, grinning broadly.

'Because we get to keep trying.'

-THE END-

Sorry, no graphic detail...at least not yet...aren't i mean...so thats the end of this story...thanks to everyone whos supported me and pointed out my faults throughout the story...i'll do my best to correct my faults in the next story...i'll be writing the sequel soon...cya real soon!!!!

a few notes:

the story takes place before the Oblivion crisis...

neither Arvina or M'raaj-Dar will become the Champion of Cyrodill...

final note...neither of them are virgins...leave the rest up to your imagination...


End file.
